Yaku's Advice
by celengdebu
Summary: Karena terkadang status osananajimi menutupi banyak hal hingga membuat tak sadar. Nekoma. Slight Kuro x Kenma. Yaku-mama.


Haikyū!by Haruichi Furudate

I own nothing but story

. 

* * *

.

Dulu, Kuro berpikir dia menyukai Yaku.

Sepele saja. Berada di tingkat dan klub yang sama, bertemu hampir setiap hari dan berbicara mengenai topik yang sejalan, wajar jika Kuro menganggap dia cocok dengan Yaku. Toh diapun tidak punya tipe khusus dan melihat-lihat di luar sana terdengar membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Kalau yang manis sudah tersedia di depan mata, buat apa repot-repot berkeliling mencari yang lain? decak Kuro menyimpulkan saat Yaku yang pahanya sedang dijadikan bantal itu bertanya datar tentang mengapa Kuro meracau sore-sore. Dan bukan tentang voli.

"Pacaran?" Yaku mengulang, masih merunduk mengamati anak rambut Kuro yang mencuat-cuat, berbagi antara senyum terulas tipis dan niat untuk menggunting poni menyebalkan itu bila sang empunya lengah, "Kau yakin?"

Berkedik, Kuro membalas sekenanya, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Memangnya tidak cukup berteman biasa? Kau ini suka mendadak melantur," kekeh pemuda bermata besar tersebut, "Walau sepertinya aku jadi punya anak asuh yang doyan mencari sandaran kalau tangannya menganggur."

"_Maa_..." Kuro membuka sebelah matanya yang selalu terlihat merencanakan sesuatu, "Hal seperti ini sudah jadi konsumsi umum para kakak kelas yang bicaranya mengawang sampai ke langit-langit. Jadi, kenapa tidak dijadikan serius saja? Biar mereka diam, heh," seringai tersungging di wajah Kuro seperti garis miring berhias taring-taring.

"Hal semacam apa? Kau yang selalu datang bersamaku dan mengobrol sering-sering? Atau tiduran dan ada yang melihat? Ah, di sekitar sini memang sering banyak yang melintas sih. Anak laki-laki juga ternyata gemar bergunjing," tubuh Yaku bergerak mundur bertumpu dua tangan, kepalanya ditengadahkan, "Lagipula, pacaran itu baru bisa dijalani dengan baik kalau suka sama suka lho?"

Alis Kuro menukik sebelah; lagi. Entah karena dia punya kelainan keseimbangan atau cukup malas menggerakkan keduanya. Satu detik, dua, lima. Yaku ikut membaca rautnya selagi menggaruk dagu memakai ujung telunjuk. Mungkin baginya yang terlatih memahami seseorang dari cara mereka berekspresi, menangkap maksud pemuda bermata lancip itu bukanlah hal sulit. Terlebih karena Kuro hanya punya tiga jenis air muka. Menyeringai, menatap lurus, dan melengos jumawa.

"Sebelum kau berprasangka buruk lalu tiba-tiba mengutukku jadi batu pemberat asinan, biar kutegaskan kalau aku bukannya tidak suka padamu. Tapi rasa suka terbagi dalam banyak jenis dan daripada menutup kesempatan untuk seseorang yang mungkin benar-benar tertarik untuk jadi teman dekat, apa tidak sebaiknya direnungkan lagi?"

Kuro beringsut duduk. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke kiri agak lama, kemudian ke kanan, lengan tertumpang di lutut, baru setelahnya dia beralih melirik Yaku. Ekor mata meruncing maksimal, namun tetap memasang mimik datar, "Apa ini artinya aku dicampakkan?"

Sudut bibir Yaku berkedut hambar, "Kau tidak dengar kalimatku ya? Padahal sudah kudiskon separuh supaya mudah dicerna."

"Kukira akan selesai dengan iya atau tidak lalu berjalan seperti biasa. Latihan, pulang sekolah, makan semangka," kelima jari Kuro menekan-nekan buku jari tangan lainnya hingga berbunyi pelan, "Ternyata jawabannya jauh lebih serius dari dugaanku."

"Aku bahkan tak mau percaya kau mampu memprediksi persoalan yang tak berkaitan dengan strategi. Dan kuingatkan ya, kalau bayanganmu tentang pacaran itu seperti yang tergambar barusan, apa bedanya dengan kondisi sekarang?" seloroh Yaku, lidahnya terjulur, "Dua pertanyaan. Satu, saat ini, sewaktu duduk sedekat ini denganku, dadamu berdebar tidak?"

Tak perlu menghitung lama, Kuro datang secepat kilat, "Tidak."

"Lupakan pertanyaan kedua, kita pulang," desah Yaku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tasnya disandang di sisi bahu sambil menanti rekan yang malas-malasan bangkit dari tempat duduk, "Kalau saja aku ada hati padamu, sudah kutampar kau sampai memar. Sumpah deh."

Yang disindir malah menjajari dengan santai layaknya tak terjadi apapun. Dagunya terantuk-antuk mendengarkan celotehan Yaku tentang pentingnya menyusun kalimat yang bagus supaya tidak menyinggung orang lain. Persis ucapannya, Kuro tidak menerawang sejauh itu. Isi benaknya menalar bahwa menganggap Yaku memiliki wajah yang manis sudah cukup memenuhi syarat di kolom 'suka' yang 'bukan cuma sebagai teman.' Sayangnya, diibaratkan selembar registrasi, masih banyak kolom-kolom yang perlu diisi dan Kuro bahkan tidak yakin dirinya memiliki salah satu yang dianggap penting oleh Yaku dengan ucapan berapi-api, "Hasrat. Perasaan hangat ketika bertemu juga rasa ingin dekat yang begitu kuat! Berminat pada rupa itu tidak berada di urutan pertama. Taruhan yakiniku sapi Kobe. Kau harus memahami ini!"

"Ck..."

Rumit.

.

* * *

Namun ketika mendapati dirinya beringsut gontai menyusupkan wajah ke lekuk leher Kenma setahun berikutnya, Kuro berpikir bahwa ucapan Yaku tak pernah salah.

.

* * *

.


End file.
